Duo's brother's a neko!
by yamiyugi23
Summary: We've read stories where Harry is one of the Gboys little brother but what if this time Harry was still Duo's little brother but he wasn't human? What is the G-boys got to Hogwarts by themselves only to find runes with ghosts? What Chaos will happen?DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alright this is my very first GundamWing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Summary: We have all read the fic's where Harry is the younger sibling to one of the G-boys but what might happen if they **_**can't **_**get to Harry? And what if once they get to Harry that's only the beginning? Would Herro really shoot Dumbledore?**

**The normal pairings for the Gboys with Harry/Wufei!**

**Chapter 1**

"WHAT!" Duo Maxwell cried out in shock.

"You have family Duo, and as you are the adult and they are the minor, you know the rules," Lady Une said with an emotionless face.

"But he would never accept me…or us," Duo said as he let himself flop down into one of the office chair's.

"Don't worry, he will," Lady Une said as she got out a file and pasted it to Duo.

"What's this?" Duo asked as he looked warily at the folder.

"Read it, it's your brother's file," Lady Une said calmly, she had had to pull a lot of string to get that file; it seemed that Duo's brother was similar to Heero.

"Fine," Duo said and began to read the file, as he did he felt his protective nature build up, wanting to protect his younger brother.

The other pilots in the room read the file over Duo's shoulder; they all agreed that they would protect this young man that was Duo's brother.

The file read:

Full Name: Harry James Potter

Creature: Neoko

Family Status: Lord of Potter, Lupin, Black, Evan's family alone until older brother can help to run the families.

Status: War Veteran as he defeated Voldermort at the age of fifteen.

Family: Lily Evans Potter – dead, James Potter –dead, Daniel Potter aka Duo Maxwell – alive.

Friends: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom but there are others not on this list.

House: Gryffindor.

Best Subject: Defence against the Dark Arts

Worst Subject: Divination.

Training: None.

Battles experience: Has fought against Death Eaters and Voldermort each year of his school and has defeated the darkest lord of our times.

Skills: Parseltounge known but has other skills that are still unknown.

Other: Harry Potter is a submissive Neoko with black ears and tail. His relatives had been found abusive/neglectful so he is now a ward of Hogwarts. It has also been found out that he has an older brother who is a Gundam Pilot.

Personal Side note: It is hoped that this older brother will be able to save Harry who is sinking into depression at not having his 'pack' around him, he is also in need of babying at times as he has been brought up to be a weapon and as such doesn't know how to act normally at times or how to act his age.

"So boys, are you going to help Duo's younger brother?" Lady Une asked with a stern look.

Looking at each other the five pilots agreed that they were going to help Harry but there was something that they needed to know.

"We will Une Lady but what's all this talk about dark lords and Neoko?"

**To be continued?**

**I'm writing out all my plot bunnies and I would like to see what you think of them all so please tell me NICELY!**

**Should I continue this fic? If so what would happen? And be nice as this is my first time writing anything to do with GundamWing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alright this is my very first GundamWing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Summary: We have all read the fic's where Harry is the younger sibling to one of the G-boys but what might happen if they **_**can't **_**get to Harry? And what if once they get to Harry that's only the beginning? Would Herro really shoot Dumbledore?**

**The normal pairings for the G-boys with Harry/Wufei!**

**I am determined to write a fic that isn't like any other hp/gw fic so we have Harry as a neko, a nice Dumbledore, and what's next? Any ideas?**

**Chapter 2**

**I'm so shocked that you guys like my plot bunnies! And here is my attempt at chapter 2! So what do you think? **

"So boys, are you going to help Duo's younger brother?" Lady Une asked with a stern look.

Looking at each other the five pilots agreed that they were going to help Harry but there was something that they needed to know.

"We will Une Lady but what's all this talk about dark lords and Neko?"

With a sip of her now cold coffee, Lady Une began to explain "Well it all started one Halloween night when…"

*****Hogwarts, Headmaster's office which is a sort of flash back*****

"What do you mean Severus," Dumbledore said as he glared at Severus, he didn't want this news to be true, it just couldn't be.

"Potter's gone and got himself drenched in an inheritance reveal potion which means our king of the pride is now a human cat," Severus said as he matched Dumbledore's glare.

"His a human cat," Dumbledore said, he wondered how he was going to explain this to the boy's newly found brother.

"I believe the correct term is Neko," Flitwick said as he fell off of his pile of books.

"How am I going to explain this to the boy's brother?" Dumbledore moaned, this news would mean trouble…well more trouble than normal when dealing with Harry Potter.

*****Back with the Gundam Pilots*****

"So you mean that magic is real and I'm not a Neko because this Voldey guy didn't use a spell to try and kill me which would of woken my feline sided up? But he did this to Harry which is why his a Neko thingy and not me?" Duo said as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Correct," Une said as she took a sip of her coffee…which was just too cold to drink but the caffeine in it was still there.

"Allah help us if Duo becomes more feline like, which would include the love of chaos which he would put into his pranks," Quatre muttered from Trowa's lap.

"He fixed the coffee machine in your office Lady Une," Heero said as he dished out fresh warm coffee get 'thank you' from everyone.

"Right, down to business then, how are we going to get Harry?" Quature asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"My information says that his at his school as its only just gone September the first," Lady Une said as she took a sip of her coffee with a sigh.

"So where's my little kitten of a brother's school then?" Duo asked as he got the energy from his coffee.

"I have the co-ordinates here," Lady Une said as she took a piece of paper out of her desk draw and passed it to Heero.

"Mission accepted," Heero said in his usual way as the other's accepted the 'mission' in their own way's and left the room.

"And what I'm left with is a pile of empty coffee cups," Lady Une said with a sigh though her thoughts was cut short by the knocking at her door "Yes?"

Noin entered the office, "I see that you told them about Duo's little brother then?" Noin said as she took the empty coffee cups from Lady Une's desk.

"Thank you Noin, and yes I did, though what I would give to see what they'll do when they get there," Lady Une said with a small laugh.

"You mean that as you didn't have time to tell them that they need those magical pendants for them to be able to enter Harry's school?" Noin said with a smirk as she left the office.

"You got that right, I wonder what the boys will do….I pity the wizarding world when Duo tries everything to get into it without any help from the wizards or these pendants," Lady Une said as she placed the five pendants into her desk draw under a lock.

Standing up and looking around the room, Lady Une was about to leave for the day when a thought crossed her mind 'should she phone the boy's up and tell them about the magical pendants?' after a few minutes of thoughts the answer was clear….she was going to prank the Gundam pilots.

*****With the G-boys*****

"So what should we do first?" Duo asked as he was dragged out of the preventers building by his braid.

"We will prepare for the mission," Heero answered as he tightened his grip on Duo's braid.

"I know that but what should we take to a place that our technology doesn't work in?" Duo asked but then regretted it when he saw the look in his lover's eyes.

*****With Harry*****

"Headmaster, you wanted to speak to me?" Harry asked as he stood in front of Dumbledore's desk and twists his tail nervously.

"Yes my boy, though I feel that you better sit down for this…" Dumbledore said as he waited for Harry to sit down.

"So what did you want sir?" Harry asked once he was sitting down though careful not to sit on his tail.

"Harry…..you have a brother whose alive and –"

"WHAT!"

**To be continued? Though I'm stuck with ideas on how to get the G-boys to Hogwarts castle without any magic or magical help of any kind….any ideas??? Also how do you think Harry is going to respond? But just to make this clear….until I run out of methods to this madness, Harry, Duo and the G-boys won't meet for a bit though we will be swapping between the two groups.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alright this is my very first GundamWing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Summary: We have all read the fic's where Harry is the younger sibling to one of the G-boys but what might happen if they **_**can't **_**get to Harry? And what if once they get to Harry that's only the beginning? Would Herro really shoot Dumbledore?**

**The normal pairings for the G-boys with Harry/Wufei!**

**I am determined to write a fic that isn't like any other hp/gw fic so we have Harry as a neko, a nice Dumbledore, and what's next? Any ideas?**

**Chapter 3**

**Ok people, a lot of what I did in the last two chapters was the PLOT so bare with me ok! I mean I got told off a lot for not giving them the pendants which if I did give them the pendants would mean losing half the fic!**

"Thanks for the lift Quatre," Duo said as the helicopter flew over Scotland, they had already been travelling sometime.

"It's alright Duo, it's really the Maganic's that did all of the work," Quatre said with a smile.

"Don't you or your friends worry Master Quatre, were just happy to help you," the Maganic pilot called from the helicopter driving seat.

"We are getting close," Heero said as he checked the co-ordinates that Lady Une had given them.

"I can't wait to see my little brother!" Duo said happily as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"Maxwell calm down," Wufei growled out as the helicopter's flying went from smooth to bouncy again.

"It's not Master Duo's fault sirs," the Maganic pilot said as he checked the helicopters readings.

"Is everything alright?" Quatre asked as he and Trowa linked hands.

"Everything is f-"the helicopter suddenly stopped moving forward and began to hover in one spot no matter how hard the pilot tried go forward. After a few minutes, the helicopter went forward slightly only to find itself moving slowly and unsurely.

"Don't worry but we're going to have to make an emergency landing," the Maganic pilot "Brace yourself!"

Holding onto their seats closely the Gundam Pilot's sat in silence as landed roughly just outside of what appeared to be a forest of sorts.

"That was one hell of a ride," Duo said with a grin as they walked to the edge of the forest, the Maganic pilot.

"Duo…" Quatre warned as he saw the look Wufei was giving Duo.

"Okay Ok, so are we any never my little bro?" Duo asked as he tried to look at the co-ordinates that Heero was trying to read.

"We are here," Heero said, seeing the confused looks he gave Trowa the piece of paper.

"His right," Trowa said with a nod.

"There's something on the other side," Quatre said as Trowa flipped the paper over and read it.

"Things aren't as they seem, have you forgotten about magic? Your guide will be with you soon, if you are reading this then I was right and you boys walked out of the office before I could call you back for the pendants. Send me an owl as soon as you can so I can give you the pendants, Lady Une."

"You mean she didn't give us the EXACT co-ordinates!" Duo yelled as he started to mumble about stupid ladies only to be silence by a kiss on the lips by Heero.

Once Heero broke the kiss he said "Have you forgotten that Lady Une said we get a guide?"

Duo pouted "Well where is this guide."

"The guide is right here," came a wise voice.

Within a blink of an eye, they all had their guns out and aimed at …their guide?

"What and who are you?" Duo said, never lowering his gun at the strange creature that stood proudly in front of them.

"I am a centaur, my name is Firenze," the half horse half human creature said with a bow of sorts.

"How can you prove that the Lady sent you as our guide?" Quatre said his softness all gone.

"I have this human thing," Firenze said calmly as he showed them a preventers ID.

Looking to Heero, Firenze thrown him the ID seeing as to him (Firenze) he (Heero) was the leader of the heard.

Looking over the preventers ID, Heero saw the official stamp and details that marked it as a true preventers ID card. With a nod to the others, they put their guns away but still in easy reach, just in case.

"Alright Mr. Firenze, take us to my little brother!" Duo ordered as he crossed his arms and glared at the centaur.

"Very well," Firenze said, knowing that these boys wouldn't trust him.

As they walked through the forest, Quatre being the polite one tried to talk to Firenze.

"So, do you know anything about this Harry Potter?" Quatre asked, noticing that his lover, Wufei and Heero hadn't removed their hands from their hip where their guns were.

"Harry Potter is the heart," Firenze said as he lifted a branch for the pilots.

"The heart?" Duo asked with a raised eye brow "Sounds like something from one of Wuff's legends."

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled but was stopped by Firenze's reply.

"He is the heart, the stars say so," Firenze said again as he paused to look up at the stars.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked though his answer didn't make sense.

"You are the heart's family so you must protect him," Firenze said as they started to walk again.

To the pilots best estimations' they guessed they had been walking for about two hours or so when they finally reached the edge of the forest.

"We are here," Firenze said as he stopped just outside of what appeared to be aloud of bronze aged rubble.

"There's nothing their but a pile of rocks," Duo said with a glare at Firenze, he wanted to see his little brother.

"Things aren't as they always seem to be," Firenze said as he turned around and started to walk back into the forest "take a closer look."

With that, Firenze was gone.

"What do you think he meant?" Duo asked "I want to meet my little brother!"

"Calm down Duo, remember that we are dealing with magic here?" Quatre said with a calming smile,

Duo sighed "I know that but I want to-"

"I think you guys may want to see this,"

Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Duo turned around to see Wufei had walked though the big iron gates and was looking at the ruins of a castle.

"Wufei, what are you on about?" Quatre asked as he and the others watched Wufei carefully.

"It's one of those magic tricks that they use to hide themselves," Wufei said as the others walked towards him.

"Kami and everything Holy, that's…." Duo said with wide eyes as they got their first look of Hogwarts.

"It is an impressive piece of history," Wufei said, his scholar side showing slightly "Now then, let us get a move on."

As they walked up to the castle, they never noticed Hogwarts sending warm and friendly magic their way, it seemed Hogwarts was welcoming one of her children's family home.

*****With Harry*****

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry came down the stairs from the Headmaster's office with a glare on his face that could send Greyback running for the hills.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she shared a look with Ron.

They were in the entrance hall by the time Harry answered Hermione's question.

"It turns out that I've got an older brother and…" Harry said but stopped in mid sentence.

"And what Harry?" Ron asked as he saw his friend stare at one spot with his Neko ear's swivelling around on top of his head.

"There is ghost's here, can't you see them?" Harry asked as he continued to look at the same spot.

"Harry, this is Hogwarts! This place has thousands of ghosts!" Ron said sounding a lot like Hermione and then he proceeded to drag Harry and Hermione off in the direction of the Great Hall as it was Tea time **(English saying for the last meal of the day)**.

*****Back with the Gundam Pilots*****

Duo ran into the castle, the doors for some reason was already open.

"Oh Harry-Kitten, Big Brother is here!" Duo called out as if expecting Harry to appear in front of him on cue.

"Maxwell, this school is huge, what makes you think his going to appear as soon as you called?" Wufei asked as he and the other's caught up with the braided menace.

"Because his right their!" Duo said pointing at 'his little brother'.

Looking at where Duo was pointing to, it took all of their training not to show their emotions,

"Duo?" Quatre asked carefully "I don't think that your brother's alive…"

There in front of them all was the ghost of Neko Harry Potter who was soon joined by a human boy ghost and a girl ghost.

**To be continued? Ok! I need mad ideas on how Duo and the other G-boy's can try to get to Harry! All ideas will be used (but not if it has been asked for me not to do them) but just to make this clear….until I run out of methods to this madness, Harry, Duo and the G-boys won't meet for a bit though we will be swapping between the two groups.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alright this is my very first GundamWing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Summary: We have all read the fic's where Harry is the younger sibling to one of the G-boys but what might happen if they **_**can't **_**get to Harry? And what if once they get to Harry that's only the beginning? Would Herro really shoot Dumbledore?**

**The normal pairings for the G-boys with Harry/Wufei!**

**I am determined to write a fic that isn't like any other hp/gw fic so we have Harry as a neko, a nice Dumbledore, and what's next? Any ideas?**

**Chapter 4**

"Duo?" Quatre asked carefully "I don't think that your brother's alive…"

There in front of them all was the ghost of Neko Harry Potter who was soon joined by a human boy ghost and a girl ghost.

"Little brother!" Duo cried out in excitement, not realizing what Quatre was on about. Duo bounced up to him little brother and taped him on the shoulder only to find his hand went through Harry's shoulder.

A pale faced Duo turned to the other pilots "What's going on, my little bro is here but I can't touch him!"

"I think it must be this magic that Lady Une told us about," Quatre said gaining everyone's attention "This must be how they keep the 'non-magic world' and the 'magic world' separated. By using some sort of time/dimension technology or in their case magic."

"Not to burst your bubble or anything Maxwell but your brother is leaving," Wufei said as he motioned to where the three 'ghosts' was walking away "Seems his got something to do with his time unlike you Maxwell."

"WHAT!" Duo cried "Wait for me little bro! Now that I've found you I'm not letting you go!"

Duo then started to run after his little brother and friends with Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei following him.

When the other pilots caught up to Duo they found him and another male on the floor. Before they could do anything Duo yelled out in shock and happiness:

"He can see us! He can hear us!" Duo then pounced the man so he was lying down with Duo sitting on his stomach "Help me get to my little brother!"

"Maxwell you bloody idiot, get off of the man," Wufei said as Heero dragged Duo off of the man with Duo's braid.

"I'm sorry sir," Quatre said apologetic "Our friend just wants to find his brother, I hope we didn't hurt you."

The man stood up and glared at them "And why are not looking for your brother like normal people instead of walking around the castle like mad men?"

Quatre continued to smile "We are just a bit lost sir, could you show us the way out of these dungeons please?"

"Fine," the man said with a sneer that made Heero wish that Duo hadn't emptied his gun and gave it back to him before they left on this mission "I am Severus Snape, I teach potions, now follow me and I'll lead you to the Great Hall, everyone should be there as it's the last meal of the day making it easier for you to find your......brother."

Snape turned around and started down the corridor with his robes blowing behind him like a giant bat.

Much to the other pilot's amusement Heero, the perfect solider, nearly wined "Can I shoot him?"

"No Hee-chan, you can't," Duo said with a grin as he kissed Heero on the check, seeing Heero's almost pout Duo added "You can't kill him yet, after all his still got some use."

After that they followed Snape to this 'Great Hall' through the twists and turns of the dungeons. In what seemed like a matter of seconds they were back where they had entered the castle.

Wufei looked around, this time paying more attention to the building "It seems that this place is like Fun House that I've read about, things aren't always as they seem."

"That is correct," Snape said as he opened the doors to the Great Hall "Magic is at work here."

"Magic is at work?" Trowa asked as he noticed that everyone was only looking at Snape and not them. It seemed to Trowa that everyone else could see Snape and hear his replies but couldn't see or hear them.

"Correct, magic is our way of life, we have spells for normal household chores to spells for battles and combat but most importantly magic protects us from the muggles," Snape said as he walked towards his spot at staff table.

"Protects you from muggles?" Heero asked, always asked in battle tatics.

"Correct," Snape said as he sat down at his spot "If muggles, non-magical people, found use then there would be chaos, they'd want us to solve all of their problems with magic and if we can't then they'll most likely kill us. Through don't tell the students this, after all it is important to fill their heads with what that old goat and desert says and what not."

Before Quatre could ask anything about the politics and such, Duo with a devil may care grin said "You do know that everybody thinks you're crazy right? You're the only one that can see and hear us."

Trying to hide his discomfort, Snape looked around to see everyone looking at him in silence.

With a twinkle in Dumbledore said "Welcome to the club, Severus. You'll need a nickname, mines old goat. Let's see...what do you think about Hello Vampire Bat?"

**To be continued...**

**Oh and before anything else I got the 'Hello Vampire Bat' from the 'Hello Kitty' so I sort of own it but sort of don't own it. Does that make any sense?**

**Sorry for the long wait but things has been chaos here! Oh and I've had a few people ask me to write one shots and such so if you want me to write anything then just ask in a review or PM me and ask, I proberly write it if its possible for me to write and I know enough about it so don't worry about it! If not you'll have to hold my hand ^^ as I write it!**

**If you guys reading this *still reading the author comments cause I rarely read them at times* then do you have any ideas for the plot for this fic? I was thinking of having Duo prank Snape and have Heero shot him or Dumbledore, then after a few chapters of pure chaos I'd...^^ not saying. But does anyone have any ideas for this fic?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alright this is my very first GundamWing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Summary: We have all read the fic's where Harry is the younger sibling to one of the G-boys but what might happen if they **_**can't **_**get to Harry? And what if once they get to Harry that's only the beginning? Would Herro really shoot Dumbledore?**

**The normal pairings for the Gboys with Harry/Wufei!**

**Chapter 5**

"Please!" Duo said as he ran after Snape as they walked out of the Great Hall "I promise to not prank you………to much!"

"No," Snape said with a glare "You have already caused enough chaos with you being able to talk to the Weasley twins."

"But that last prank wasn't meant to get you the nick name 'Hello Vampire bat', I just thought that-"

"Duo shut up," Quatre said with a quick look at Snape "You're making his decision to not help us easier and easier."

Duo pouted "Fine but can we at least find away to get to my little brother?"

"Fine! What do you want?" Snape said as they finally reached his personal chambers "If it will get him out of my hair then I'll help!"

"Thanks," Duo beamed "I want to get my little brother so we can meet and do all that big brother and little brother stuff!"

Snape pinched the tip of his nose "And just who is this 'little brot-"

The door slammed open, Wufei and Trowa walked in with Heero between them, Heero looking very angry.

"Who shot Releana before he could?" Duo asked as he wrapped himself around Heero.

"Dumbledore," Trowa said as he moved over to Qautre.

"Dumbledore?" Quatre said from his place on Trowa's lap, Snape was pouring himself a strong drink.

"Yeah, seems Heero's found someone who he finds just as annoying as Releana," Wufei said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and lent against the wall.

"Really?" Duo asked, eyes shining with amusement.

"It's those eyes of his," Heero said as he glared at the wall causing the others (not Snape) to laugh.

"What's this about Snape helping us out?" Wufei asked.

"If you keep THAT," Snape said pointing to Duo "Away from me I'll help you out, just don't make it look like I'm insane."

"Thank you," Quatre said with a smile "We'll be sure to keep him on a tight leash around you, right Heero?"

"Hn," Heero said as he wrapped Duo's braid around his hand and then started to drag him towards the doorway.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Duo said as he tried to get out of Heero's hold "I want to plan on how to get my little brother back!"

"And you'll be helping more by going out and seeing if anyone else can see us and if we can interact with their environment in anyway," Quatre said with a smirk which Duo returned.

"I'll do it! No need to kick me out of the door Hee-chan!" Duo said as Heero let go of Duo's braid as he walked out of the room with a slam of the door.

"That's him out of the way with but how do you plan to help us?" Trowa said calmly.

"Yes, he is correct, how can you make it so we aren't ghosts to everyone?" Quatre said.

Snape sighed "Your muggles right?"

"If you mean none magical people then you are correct," Wufei said as he remembered what Lady Une had told them before they left.

"Then the answer is very simple," Snape said while thinking how these boys could be so dumb.

"And that is?" Heero asked, his hand inching towards his gun.

"Put the pendants that your superior gave you before you came here," Snape said then he took a sip of his drink.

"What pendants?" Quatre asked with a small frown "We wasn't given any pendants."

Snape frowned "What about a badge then? Anything?"

"No, we where only given the information on this mission before we left our superior's office," Wufei said as he walked over and leant against the sofa.

"Wait!" Quatre cried out making the others in the room look at him.

"What is it love?" Trowa asked as he placed his head on top of Quatre's but kept an eye on Snape.

"I thought I heard Lady Une's and Noin's voice as we left, they was talking about us but I just thought that they was talking about the mission she had just given us," Quatre said with a blush.

"So this is why you can't see anyone and why they can't see you," Snape said as he refilled his drink "Without those pendants you being muggles are almost in a different dimension so to say, even if it's just a little time slip like this one."

"But how can some people see use and others can't?" Wufei asked, ever the scholar.

"I don't know myself but I think it has something to do with magic and how the wizarding world is hidden from the muggle world," Snape said as he sat next to Trowa and Quatre on the sofa.

"So we need to get the pendants from Une to interact with this world?" Heero said with a glare at Snape.

"Correct," Snape said with a stiff nod of his head.

"How are we supposed to get a hold of Lady Une here?" Wufei asked "I thought electric things don't work with all of the magic in the air?"

Snape gave them a smirk "How would she react to a head through the flames or an owl with a letter, how about someone coming through the nearest fireplace in the place she works?"

*****With Duo*****

Duo grinned as he meet up again with the Weasley twins.

"How can we help you?" the twins said together as they showed Duo their newest pranks.

Duo couldn't wait, Hogwarts watch out, this Gundam pilot was going to get his little brother back even if it meant the castles walls came crumbling down and Heero shoot Dumbledore.

*****With Harry*****

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked as they walked up to the Gryffindor Tower for the night.

"My mate," Harry said as he stood still.

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Harry…can you tell anything about your mate?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry sniffed the air for a scent and magic, his neko ears and tail twitching "My mate is male; he is the dominate it seems and his down in the dungeons."

"Well this is a start," Ron said sharing a look at Hermione "We should go to be so we can begin our search tomorrow."

"But-"

"Come on Harry," Hermione said as she and Ron lead him up the stairs "Whoever it is will be here tomorrow morning and anyway you don't want anything bad to happen when you meet your mate because your tired do you?"

Harry allowed himself to be lead into Gryffindor tower but not with one last look in the direction of the stairs that lead down to the dungeons, where his mate was.

**To be continued…**

**What do you think? Know that you know about the pendants and such how do you think this should be played out? What should happen next? It's up to you! Just say so and I'll see what I can do! The plot starts here so know is the time to say anything about what you want to happen in the plot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue ****me****!**  
**Alright this is my very first Gundam Wing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco for all your help and putting up with me!**

"Hey, does anyone know where Duo is?" Quatre asked as they finished setting up their 'temporary base' in a tower that they found none of the 'spirits' ever went to.

"Not in a good couple of hours," Wufei said with a relaxed sigh, "Great isn't it?"

"Even if it is, you're forgetting one thing," Quatre said gaining everyone's attention, "What happened the last time Duo was gone this long, without a sound?"

Trowa, Heero and Wufei all went as white as a ghost.

*****With Lady Une and Sally Po*****

"You mean they left something behind?" Sally asked with a smirk on her face, "Oh how I'm going to hold this over Wufei."

"Yes, they forgot the pendants to let them see the wizarding world," Lady Une said as he showed Sally the pendants.

Sally gave Une a pointed look, "And just how do you know about the wizarding world?"

"Oh, I've got my ways," Une said with a smile, she wasn't ready to tell anyone that she wasn't fully human, only her soon to be husband new that little fact plus they were mates.

"Meany," Sally said with a mock pout which soon disappeared, "Well at least I've got something to hold over Wufei's head now."

"See? There's light no matter how dark it becomes," Lady Une said as she placed the pendants into her pocket and stood up, "I think I'll take a little trip to see how our boys are doing…in person."

Sally gave her an evil smile, "and give them the pendants?"

Lady Une nodded, as she got herself ready for the trip. Getting there would be easy, but trying to find the boys would be another thing all together, 'stupid different dimension's' she thought.

*****With Duo and the twins in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room entrance*****

"So is this the place?" Duo asked with an evil smile as they came to a stop besides a painting of a pride of lions.

"We are!" the twins said together.

"Then where is it?" Duo asked as he scanned the area.

"You have to say the password to get in, but the entrance is behind this painting," George said as he pointed to the painting of the pride of lions.

"But I thought those Snakes hated the Lions," Duo asked in confusion as he looked at the picture.

"Exactly," Fred said with a grin as he placed a bag on the ground, "Which is why the Slytherin's common room is so hard to find! Those snakes sure know how to hide their entrance, right Forge?"

"Correct Gred," 'Forge' said as he pulled out what seemed to Duo to be a Muggle smoke bomb, and placed it near the painting in such a way it wouldn't get noticed or knocked until it was time for it to go off, "There, all set."

Duo gave them a questioning look, "A smoke bomb?"

The twins shared an evil look before answering at the same time:

"Nope, just wait, listen and watch!"

*****In the Headmasters office*****

Dumbledore sighed, what was he going to do? Harry was now a neko…well he would of only been half a neko if it wasn't for those two 'accidents'.

One of them was on the battle field, a Death Eater was angry that Harry had managed to kill their Lord, so he had thrown a spell which they soon found out made Harry half neko, that wasn't so bad, they just had to keep him away from cat nip and Harry's new favourite things to eat and drink were fish and milk.

The second 'accident' was only a couple of months ago during a potions class. A Hufflepuff student had spilt their potion all over Harry, and with the added neko hair, that they had mistakenly added in, it had turned Harry into a full neko, hence the ears and tail.

'Now that wasn't so bad' Dumbledore thought, it was having to find Harry's mate within the next five months before the boy died was the bad part, but with how Harry had been telling him that he had started to get the scent of his mate, Dumbledore knew that the boy's dominate mate was in Hogwarts, and he was determined to help the boy he saw as a Grandson find his mate, after all didn't Harry deserve some happiness in his life?

"Albus? Albus? Are you there?"

Lady Une's voice called out from the fireplace gaining Dumbledore's attention.

"Annie?" Dumbledore asked as he answered the fire call, "What can I do for you?"

"Albus, remember I told you about some of my agents coming to your school to meet one of your students?" Lady Une said.

"Yes, I remember," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "And they haven't arrived yet, though if that prank on Severus was anything to go by then they are here and have just forgotten their pendants."

"Correct Albus," Lady Une said with a smile, "Can I come through to find them and tell you something else? I'm sorry, but I don't really feel right about talking about this over the floo."

"No, no," Albus said with a smile, "Come right through."

Albus stood back and a few seconds later Lady Une was in his office.

"Now then what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Albus asked after sorting out the important business of Lemon drops.

"One of our top level preventers got a hit with one of your students on the family registration act," Lady Une said.

Albus nodded, they had started to add the wizarding world's DNA into the system, as after the war most of 'their' people just wanted family, no matter what kind.

"So which student was it?" Albus asked as he sucked on a Lemon Drop.

Lady Une took the cup of tea, with a little something in it to steady her nerves, that a house elf had just brought her, "The students name is Harry Potter. You know him right? You basically see him as a Grandson."

Albus' eyes hardened, they would find these preventers and they would have a little 'talk', he wouldn't let anything happen to _his_ Grandson again, not when he could prevent it.

From behind her tea cup, Lady Une allowed a smirk to show, the G-boys were going to find out about a new meaning for the word pain if they ever hurt Harry Potter.

*****With Duo and the Twins in a hidden passage*****

"I-I-I can't believe it!" Duo said as he laughed like mad.

"We know," the twins said between their own laughs, "Seeing those Snakies in nothing, but their birthday suits was GREAT!"

As Duo nodded, he felt a familiar hand grab the neck of his top, turning around he came face to face with who he knew it was; he gave the person a not so brave smile.

"Hey Hee-chan! Missed me love?...The prank? That wasn't me!"

Heero just gave his lover a pointed look, which almost made the twins wish they could beg for forgiveness.

Heero stepped forward, Duo stepped backwards.

Duo held his hands up in surrender as he noticed that Heero had taken his gun out and was now aiming it at his heart.

"Come on love," Duo said as he spotted the twins trying to get to their wands, but they were in their pockets under their prank stuff, "You don't really want to shoot me right? I mean if you shoot me, your lover, in the heart then what do you think will happen?"

Heero glared at Duo and…

**To be continued!**

**Who wants Heero to do what? Should Lady Une find the G-boys easily or not? What should everyone's reaction be? Oh and I did get what everyone asked for in their reviews into this chapter didn't I?**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't hate me for the cliff hanger! Believe me, my muse is weird! It's happy I'm ill!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**  
**Alright this is my very first Gundam Wing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you Draco for all your help and putting up with me!**

Heero glared at Duo and pulled the trigger.

Both the twins and Duo closed their eyes shut tightly as they awaited the killing blow to be heard only for it not to come.

"What the hell," Duo said as he felt a liquid running down his front.

Blinking Duo opened his eyes and looked down; Heero had pulled the trigger on the gun only for it to turn out to be not a real gun, but a toy water gun.

"Merlin's beard," the twins said in shock as Heero stopped and placed the gun on his belt as if it was a real gun.

"What the hell was that all about Heero?" Duo asked now a bit angry at his lover as the danger had passed.

"We're in a school as Professor Snape told us so we're not allowed real guns," Heero said emotionally, "So he gave us the next best thing."

"And let me guess," Duo said with a glare, as Heero chucked him his own, "Wufei just happened to mention how much they looked like the real thing so you decided to hunt me down and test one of them one me."

"Pretty much," Heero said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Think of it as pay back."

With that Heero turned around and began walking the way he had came which Duo knew was a silent signal to follow.

"I'll see you guys later," Duo said to his newly found comrades in pranks, "I've got places to go it seems."

With that Duo followed Heero back to Snape's rooms leaving the twins to the prank.

*****Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office*****

"Lady Une, what a pleasant surprise," Albus said as he stood up and shook hands with Une, "May I ask you what brings you here? I thought that we had sorted everything out, once your boys show themselves we'll give them the pendants and let them meet Harry."

"Mates," Lady Une said simply.

"Ah," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes, "You and your girls had an argument about how hard you're working again?"

Lady Une gave a light blush, "This has nothing to do with me being a pixie Albus, and leave my two mates' out of this."

"Still haven't forgiven me for that time I walked in on you three having a make out session huh?" Albus said with a small chuckle.

"Albus! You were three hours early and we locked the door!" Lady Une said as she gave the old man a glare, "Now then I have not come here to talk about my sex life."

"Alright my dear," Albus said, "What's this about mates then?"

"First call Harry Potter up here and while we are waiting I'll tell you only what you need to know and tell everything when Mr. Potter has arrived," Lady Une said as she knew the Headmasters ways.

"Fine," Albus said as he clicked his fingers and a male house elf dressed in a pillow case appeared.

"What can Bounce do for Master Headmaster Dumbledore," Bounce the house elf said with a low bow.

"Could you please let Harry Potter know that he is to come to the Headmaster's office and that if he is in class then he has the Headmaster's permission to leave the class to come here," Albus said as he quickly shared a look with Lady Une.

"Bounce be doing so," Bounce said as he popped away.

"Now then," Albus said as he turned back to Lady Une, "You said you'd tell me what mates have to do with Harry Potter?"

Lady Une gave Albus a smile, "It seems that it can also be shown using magic science just who is Mr. Potter's soul mate."

"Magical science?" Albus asked.

Magical science was where they did their own research which was very similar to that of muggle scientist and at times both magical and muggle worked together to create some amazing results.

"Yes, it is found that if you look in such a way you can find half of DNA that you can play pairs with if you have two people that are soul mates," Lady Une explained, "Through I won't go into any more detail, you know how the scientist's get with their big words and everything."

Albus nodded his head, "I understand, but you say you know who Harry's mate is?"

"That's right," Lady Une said with a smirk as she allowed her pixie side to show and took a sip of her tea before answering, "We can't be sure until the two of them meet, but we have a feeling that it might be Wufei Chang that is the dominate mate to your Harry Potter."

"Interesting," Albus said as he leant forward, "Just how do you know so much about mates?"

"Why Albus I thought that was simple and obvious," Lady Une said as she placed her now empty cup on the desk, "I have two mates of my own and have been through all that Mr. Potter will be going through or at least something similar so I am here to give him a helping hand. Fear not Albus as I mean no harm to Mr. Potter."

Before Albus could ask any more a knock inturpeted them.

"It is Mr. Potter," the portrait who guarded the door told Albus.

With a nod of thanks to the portrait Albus called out, "Come in Harry."

The door opened to revile Harry, his neko ears turning every direction as they took in the sounds while his neko tail slowly twitched.

"You asked for me Headmaster?" Harry asked as he gave Lady Une a nervous look.

"Yes I did my boy, take a seat and we'll begin talking," Albus said with a smile as he offered Harry a lemon drop which was refused.

"Now then," Lady Une said as she looked down at Harry, "With what I've heard about you from Albus you've grown up in the muggle world and live there when not at school so I'm guessing that you know about the mobile suits, the preventers, the Gundam pilots and everything."

Harry gave a small nod, "I know about every, does this have to do with the Dursley's being forced to come to the headquarters of preventers near us to get a sample of my blood into their system?"

"Smart boy," Lady Une said with a smile, "And you are correct, we ran some tests on your blood sample, both magical and muggle, and we found out some interesting things."

Harry leant forward in his chair; he didn't like things being kept from him.

"We have found out that one of my agents _might_ be your dominate mate," Lady Une said with a small smile, at this stage of the game she could properly count the boy as a new family member, "Your might be mate is male and was a Gundam pilot during the war, is this going to be a problem?"

"No," Harry said simply causing the two adults to sigh in relief, "After what I've done and been through and will go through I have no right to judge others? Well if he was a murder or a child abuser then that might be different, but from the sent I got I have the feeling that he's an honourable man."

Lady Une gave an un-lady like snort, "Yes, Chang is a very honourable man, he's very stubborn to like that, though at times you'll want to kill him slowly and painfully for his 'code of conduct' while other times you want to have him pound you into the mattress."

Lady Une burst out laughing at the shocked looks she was getting.

"You're not human," Harry said suddenly as he used his neko nose and smelt her.

"That's right," Lady Une said with a smirk, "I must appoilges for that comment, but my pixie side couldn't help, but come out to cause a bit of chaos."

"How did you meet your mates?" Harry asked now feeling braver as he knew that this woman had been through something similar to what he was and would go through.

Lady Une let out a sigh, "We meet during the war, we were on different sides of the war yet we came together somehow and helped to put a stop to the war. When I started the preventers I meet up with them and well…"

Lady Une blushed and muttered something along the lines of 'bonding with mates messes with your head' causing Albus to laugh lightly and Harry to nod his head in agreement.

"I know what you mean about mates making you lose your mind at times," Harry said as he enjoyed the name of his might be mate, "…Wufei…I've smelt his scent in the hallways, he smells of swords, books but most of all safety, love, protection and so much more."

Harry gave a bright red blush as he got two grins at his words.

"Ah to be young and in love," Albus said with a smile, "Just remember my boy, no matter what or who your mate is or no matter what happens and the why's and how's your welcome here, after all I do see you as my Gradson!"

"Thanks," Harry said as he leant over the desk and gave the old Headmaster a hug.

"So we're all clear that Harry's mate could be Wufei Chang and there's no problems with it?" Lady Une said as she stood up to go.

"No problems, whoever my mate is, if it is or isn't this Wufei, I'll still give them a chance," Harry said with a nod, "With how the war's been for both muggle and magical we can't really judge anyone without knowing them."

Lady Une gave the neko a smile, "True words, if only some of the people I know would take heed of those words, but for now I must be going, preventer's work and that lovely big pile of paper work that I just know is waiting me. I'll see you two tomorrow maybe."

Albus gave a small frown, "Your making that trip all the way back to your office and then coming back here tomorrow?"

"That's the plan," Lady Une said as she grabbed her handbag, "There's no telling when my agent's will show themselves or how so I'll be here every day with you looking."

Knowing that the Headmaster would argue with Lady Une about staying in some guest rooms at the castle for the next hour or so Harry excused himself and made his way back to his common room as the talk had lasted longer than he had thought and now curfue would be in a few minutes.

With a movement to show he was going Harry exited the Headmasters office and made his way down the stairs and up to his common room where he was going to get changed into something more comfortable.

*****With the G-Boys*****

"Where could he be?" Duo asked as they searched for his little brother though Duo made sure to keep the others between him and Heero much to everyone's amusement.

"We know he's in the school at least," Wufei said as he used his logic to narrow the search down, "And…"

They stopped a few feet away from a picture of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"And what Wufei?" Quatre asked as his friend trailed off though he found that his friend wasn't with him, but seemed to be staring at something…or someone.

The pilots turned around and followed the now wide eyed Wufei's gaze only to find that…

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for how long it's taken me to update this, but real life is going down the drain a bit and I've got a lot of other fic's I'm also trying to complete with a huge pile of fic's I might be doing! But don't worry! You know I'll complete what I start even if it takes a few years so no discontinued or abandoned or up for adoption from me! Hope the length of this chapter makes up for it as it's double the length that I normally write for this fic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**  
**Alright this is my very first Gundam Wing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady**

The pilots turned around and followed the now wide eyed Wufei's gaze only to find that they had finally found the object of their search.

Walking up to the fat pink lady and saying the password was Harry Potter, Duo Maxwell's little brother.

"Harry!" Duo cried out, totally ignoring the fact that they couldn't be seen and ran up to his little brother to give him a hug only to fall through the now revealed entrance way as the portrait moved aside and Harry walked in.

"Duo," Quatre cried as he and the others ran through to Duo, just managing to get in as the portrait was closing.

"Where is that idiot," Wufei swore as they looked around the room that they had just managed to entnre by the skin of their teeth.

The room seemed to be the main room of sorts with other rooms attached to it; there was also some stairs that seemed to split at the top that went to two seperate doors. The room was done in red and gold with a picture of a lion above an old fashion log fire with the words 'Gryffindor' written above in loopy golden old fashion style stitching. There were comfortable chairs and sofas around the room with tables also for what the G-boys thought of as places for the students to study or play games and gather. In all it looked like a common room for students to be in when they wasn't asleep, in classes or had anything better to do.

Each student it seemed was wearing a uniform. The boys had on grey trousers and jumpers with the cuffs and collar having red and gold on them, around the boy's neck hung a tie that once again was in red and gold, the boys had shiny black shoes on. The girls had the same as the boys on that the girls had on knee length skirts with long white knee length socks on.

Through there was a couple of things that was similar. All students had black robes and on all parts of their uniform where a muggle school would have the school crest was a lion standing on two legs with the words 'Gryffindor' in a banner under the lion.

"Harry!" Duo cried out as he spotted his little brother walk through the groups of students and up the stairs.

"Duo!" Quatre cried out as they all followed, not noticing how the room, objects and people shivered as if a muggle ghost had went past them.

But Duo did.

With one last turn they managed to get into the room with Harry only to find themselves in a pile of bodies.

"How the hell does this always happen?" Qutura muttered angrily, "Aren't we supposed to be highly trained and all that?"

Duo sniggered, "It's just one of those things, no matter how hard we try we'll always end up like this, right Wuffs?...Fei?...Wufei? Chang?"

Getting no answer from Wufei, even with the nicknames Duo made up, caused the group to grow worried for their friend.

"Chang?" Heero asked carful, noting that his fellow pilot was staring off into space.

"So beautiful," Wufei finally said much to the others confusion, "Like poetry in motion."

"What do you mean 'Fei?" Duo asked confused.

Not getting a reply Duo followed Wufei's line of sight only to go bright red.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone out!" Duo cried as he began to chase everyone out back into the common room.

"What was that all about?" Trowa asked simply as he stood next to a snickering Quatre.

"Wufei was watching Harry getting undressed for a shower," Quatre said with a smile causing the other's to start laughing, "I think we'll be having a new member of the family soon through how fast depends on how fast Wufei will jump him."

With a smirk Heero turned to Wufei only to find him still in the same position as when Duo had pushed him out of the bedrooms. It seemed that Wufei had been turned into a statue at the sight of an almost naked Harry.

"You know if this was a cartoon I'd expect Wufei to turn to stone then dust," Quatre commented with a smile.

"HARRY!" a male voice called out loudly, "Dumbledore wants you to meet him in the Great Hall in a couple of minutes, something about more talking with a woman and your mate!"

Duo jumped, "Can you yell any louder?"

Through soon enough a bouncing Harry, thankfully fully clothed, came rushing down the stairs with his neko ears and tail standing up at the mention of his mate.

"The Great Hall?" Harry asked as he quickly put on his robe.

"Yeah, the Great Hall," chuckled Ron as he watched the boy he thought of as a little brother rush out of the common room.

"Cute," Hermione said with a smile, "Harry always gets like that whenever his mate is mentioned."

"Yeah through his calmed down a bit so where ever Harry goes in this castle his mate goes as well," Ron said as the G-boys exited after Harry before the portrait closed on them.

"We I just hope they get to a private room before having any sex," Hermione said, laughing as Ron spluttered at the thought of Harry who he saw as a little brother having sex.

*****Outside the Gryffindor tower with Harry and the G-boys*****

"Quick," Duo called out as he ran after Harry who was jumping down the stairs two at a time with excitement of news on his maybe mate, "We can't let him out of our sight!"

For once the others didn't argue, after everything they had been through trying to get to Harry they wasn't going to let him out of their sight any time soon.

They ran down the moving staircases and into the Great Hall not really paying attention to anything besides following Harry.

"Look! We're here," Duo cried out as they came to a stop in the middle of the Great Hall, "His with Une-Baby and Father Christmas!"

"Father Christmas?" Heero asked with a pointed look only to let out a sigh, it seemed that Duo had could a new way to prank people while keeping an eye on his little brother.

"I'm a ghost!" Duo called out in a, what was supposed to be, ghost like voice while using what he had found out in the lion's den to make things move around on the table, "OOhhh, I am going to eat all your stuff toys and set fire to all of your chocolate…OHHHH be very afraid."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Trowa asked with a frown.

"It is but the muggle-born first years are still falling for it," Wufei said as he managed to speak but not take his eyes away from Harry.

"True but that won't matter for much longer," Heero said as he watched Duo draw a picture of a chocolate bar out of some food on the table and then draw flames around it.

"Why not?" Quatre asked with a frown.

Heero pointed straight ahead of them, "Because Lady Une and Headmaster Dumbledore are coming our way."

The pilots knew two things for sure, with the look Lady Une was giving Duo she could see them, and none of them wanted to be in Duo's place at the moment.

**To Be Continued…**

**Alright! Next chapter the G-boys get the pendants and the introductions are done. Wufei and Harry meet face to face for the first time and…only 1 more chapter and that's the end of this fic!**


	9. Chapter 9 The End!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing /Ac or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alright this is my very first Gundam Wing /Ac fic so if the characters of them are a bit out then tell me NICELY and I'll try to sort it out!**

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

"Agent Maxwell!" Lady Une's voice rang out, echoing in the Great Hall, "Stop this nonsense and act like a preventer agent."

Duo stopped what he was doing and stood still and tall, arms straight against his side and head up tall.

"Lady Une!" Duo said on reflex, knowing that if Lady Une wasn't to be messed with when she used 'that voice', "You're here madam?"

The other pilots looked around to find their boss only to find her nowhere in sight.

"I've been here for the whole day looking for you," Lady's Une's voice rang out once again making the pilots start looking around once again, "You left before I could give you what you'd needed for this mission."

All five of them groaned.

"That's right," Lady Une's voice said, they could all here the smirk in her voice, "If you lot hadn't jumped the gun and ran off into the mission head first like rookies then you'd meet Harry Potter sooner and had less trouble."

"I can't believe it," muttered Wufei quietly, "If I hadn't let Maxwell's energy get to me I'd of met that hot bit of cute stuff."

"WHAT!" Duo shouted, ignoring his fellow laughing pilots, "This is my little brother we're talking about here!"

Feeling in the mood to play a bit with Duo's mind, Quatre spoke, "Which means they'll be perfect for each other! No judgment, nothing of the normal 'are you worth of my brother' problems or anything! You and Wufei already know each other!"

Duo let out a growl as he felt Shingmai come out to protect his little brother's virginity.

"Maxwell," the warning voice of Lady Une's voice came, "Put these on and you'll be back to normal."

A sudden popping sound was heard and glowing pendants appeared in front of them, hovering at hand level.

"So these will let us not be ghosts any more or stuck in his weird half way point universe thing?" Duo asked as he looked over the hovering pendent, it clearly had magic in it.

All of the pendants was the same, they was had black strong cord with a pendent on them. The pendent wasn't very big but at the same time the size a pendent would be. The pendent was in the shape of a 3D diamond through it was a clear crystal, if they looked closely enough the pilots could of sworn they saw different colours and animals within the diamond shaped clear crystal.

Looking at each other, the pilots gave the pendants a once over before deciding to make a last check before they put the pendants on in case it was a trap and this wasn't Lady Une.

"How do we know you're really Lady Une?" Trowa spoke out calmly.

They heard 'Lady Une' sigh before speaking, "I don't believe I'm going to say this with so many people listening in but you remember that time that you was all over two hours early for a meeting and you walked in on me with my magical creature appendages out while having a make out session in my office with my mates, Sally Po and Noin."

"That's our Une-baby alright," Duo said with a grin as he, along with the other pilots, took the pendants and tied them around their necks.

The next thing the G-Boys knew was that a flash of bright white light covered their eyes and as they blinked to get rid of the blurriness from it a sea of faces came into focus.

The room they was in seemed more like a large hall, there was four large tables with one large table at the head of the hall. The ceiling looked like the night sky with banners hanging over the tables to represent what house the table was for. Sitting in the tables was thousand hundreds of staring and whispering students and at the top table was what looked like staff of the school ready to protect the students in a moment.

"Well it seems you've finally decided to join us," Lady Une said as she stepped forward, "Now then-"

"Where's my little brother!" Duo cried out before Lady Une could continue, "I've been waiting long enough with all this madness!"

Lady Une shot Duo an angry look, "If you'd let me finish I was about to say that it's now time for the introductions, Mr. Potter if you could step forward and meet your older brother and protentional mate?"

A shuffling was heard from the table that had a banner above it with a picture of a lion on it and a boy stood up from it and walked towards them after making a motion to his friends.

Duo and Wufei gasped in wonder, awe, lust and surprise. There in front of them after everything they'd been through was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was one of those that was beautiful and never handsome, his long black hair ran down to just under his ears, he had glowing emerald green eyes that if you looked closely enough you could yourself in them and on the top of his head was a pair of midnight black cat ears standing up trying to hear everything. Harry also had a long thin midnight black cat tail coming out of where his tail bone was. Harry was dressed in the Gryffindor school uniform.

Wufei let out a groan as a scent seemed to hit him making him want to take Harry there and then.

"No Wufei," Wufei muttered to himself hoping no one heard, "Having bad thoughts of Duo's little brother in bed naked with a jar of honey isn't the appropriate thing to think of. Bad mental images."

Unfortunately for Wufei, through very funny for others espically the other G-boys, Duo heard Wufei's mutterings.

"Now Wufei! I'm not letting you get in my little brother's pants!" Duo cried out as he pulled Harry into his arms and stroke a pose, "My little brother's too innocent and cute and naïve and-"

"I've been through just a must as you Gundam Pilots have," Harry said quietly though he and Wufei didn't break eye contact.

The others just snorted in amusement as Lady Une and Albus Dumbledore just raised an eye brow in amusement.

"Right, introductions are in order," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he saved Wufei from a lecture by Duo about protecting his little brother, "I take it that you've been around us for a while if all of these odd…happenings…are to go by."

The Gundam Pilots blushed as the Headmaster's words but Lady Une got the feeling that Wufei and Harry wasn't even with them anymore.

"We know who you all are," Quatre said with a polite smile, "Starting from left to right, Heero Yuy, Trowa Baton, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell and myself, Quatre Winner, its nice to finally meet you all in this…universe."

All of the students and staff stared at the pilots through a sudden growling broke the tense atmosphere.

"Sorry," blushed Duo, stepping back from Harry, "I'm hungry, not eaten probably in a couple of days you know?"

Dumbledore and Lady Une shared an amused look.

"Harry, tea time is over now and seeing how we was late ourselves so we didn't get anything to eat either I was wondering if you'd run down to the kitchen and ask the House Elves for a meal for eight people to be brought up to my Office please?" Dumbledore asked the Neko.

"Yes Headmaster," Harry said with a slight blush at the look Wufei was giving him, "I'll…get going now then…"

With that Harry quickly turned and walked away…only he never made it out of the Great Hall as Wufei's voice called out:

"Wait! I'll come with you! It'll be best anyway; we can talk and get to know each other!"

With that Wufei jogged a little to catch up with Harry and they walked out of the Great Hall leaving a fuming Duo behind.

"My little brother's not about to be left behind with Wufei! Who knows what would happen between them!" fumed Duo only to get two hands on each shoulder.

On Duo's left hand side shoulder was Lady Une's hand while on Duo's right hand side shoulder was Headmaster Dumbledore's hand. Feeling how tight they were holding him in place Duo let out a nervous gulp and gave the two a nervous smile.

"Mr. Maxwell please keep in mind that your behaviour is not acceptable," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a frown, "Please remember your little brother has been through just as much as you and your friends so in my books he can do whatever he wants, including enjoying the pleasure of flesh with his mate."

Lady Une then rounded on Duo, "Also remember what I taught you about mates when you and the other pilots walked in on me and my mates? If Wufei and Harry have sex then it is because it is time, the bond is telling them to and they both want this. You might be his older brother Duo but remember you've still got a lot to learn about Harry."

Duo bowed his head; he had gotten so caught up in finding his little brother had he had truly lost sight conserving certain things about his little brother.

The group slowly walked up to Dumbledore's office ignoring the whispers and stares that followed them. About halfway up to Dumbledore's office Duo spoke.

"I really do hope that my little brother doesn't come back with too much of a limp," Duo said with a mock shudder which caused the tension to disappear and everyone to laugh.

Suddenly Duo found himself with a face full of water, spluttering he turned around to find a smirking Heero who was still holding the water gun from earlier.

"Lover or no lover I'm going to get you for that," Duo cried out as he chased Heero who was heading in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

Quatre sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that Harry won't be the only one with a limp at the end of this?"

They paused in their talk as they turned around a corner for the last length of the journey to the office only to find Heero had Duo pined against the wall while giving the braided male a passionate kiss.

"And that answers my question," Quatre said with a sigh as Trowa smirked.

"Want to join them?" Trowa asked leaning down slightly so his breath Quatre's ear making the blond shiver.

"I don't think so," Lady Une said as she stepped between them two while Headmaster Dumbeldore waved his wand and a bucket of cold water came down on Heero and Duo, "We've already spent 15 minutes just to get up here, and we still need to work out Harry's living situation."

Duo looked at Lady Une from Heero's embrace, "He'll be living with us."

Lady Une looked at Duo with a raised eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Headmaster Dumbledore spoke the password and ushered them into his office before anything could start between the commander and the agent in the middle of the hall way.

"Now then, Harry shall be living with you and your friends?" Dumbledore asked as they sat down in his office, magic'ing more seats so everyone had a seat.

"That's right," Duo said for one of the few times seriously, "Harry will be able to bond and get us to both me, his big brother, and Wufei, his mate, while also getting us to know everyone in his new family without feeling as if his a burden as he'll be able to do his own amount of work around the house as he'll be living with us. Also it'll make sure Harry's well protected from any threats that may come to him from either world. If Harry wants to he'll also be able to complete his muggle education with us supporting him so he'll be able to choose whatever job he wants to do, including maybe trying to merge magic and muggle things together to create one job. Depending on how things go we'll be able to make some more decisions in detail later as well."

Everyone in the room blinked in surprise, Duo Maxwell had just said something smart, and they then stared straight ahead of them.

Duo looked around the room at the others before a grin came to his face. He then pulled out two muggle stopwatches that he had somehow got to keep working.

One of the stop watches had 'Wufei and Harry has been alone together for: 20 minutes' while the timer still ticked on. The other one had yet to be started though Duo planned to time how long it took them to come out of shock at his words and use it against them somehow. So Duo started the stopwatch.

Duo made himself comfortable on his chair as he began to sing the song '999 enemy mobile suits to kill, one went down by friendly fire while another one was killed by a Gundam Pilot.'

By the time Duo had finished his song he didn't know if he was going to have that song killed off somehow or he'd sell it and become a millionaire somehow.

Decideding it wasn't best to think on it Duo looked at his stopwatches to find that it had been an hour since they had started to stare at the walls.

"Can't they hurry up," Duo muttered with a glare as he was starting to get board.

Duo was about to do 'take two of 999 enemy mobile suits to destroy' when the door to office opened to reivale a House Elf carrying a tray filled with food and drink while an oddly grining Wufei came in behind while carrying a blushing Harry who seemed to find each step which jolted his behind oddly hurtful.

When the door closed to the sound seemed to wake everyone up, much to Duo's displeasure as it meant he couldn't get on Wufei's case about doing what he thought they had been doing with Lady Une and Dumbledore around.

"Right then," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as they watched as another chair (Dumbledore transfigured another one) appeared only for Wufei to sit in it with Harry sitting oddly in his lap, "I guess it's time to find out."

"Find out what Headmaster?" Harry asked as he snuggled with his newly found mate and in the presence of his mate's family, now his.

Dumbledore and Lady Une shared a grin that made the Gundam Pilots and Harry want to run to the hill and beyond before they answered:

"Why is this is your happily ever after or just the beginning of your story Harry?"

**The End!**

**Alright! Number 1: No sequel unless enough people ask for one and only after I've completed a lot of my other fic's. Number 2: Hope I didn't mess up to badly with this fic! 3: No lemon or lime with this one as I feel it would mess up what the fic's about, finding love, not being in love.**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
